


Shinkai Shoujos

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to tumblr user zethia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinkai Shoujos

**Shinkai Shoujos (Deep Sea Girls)**

A Korrasami Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

Summary: We're only safe when we're not on land.

Rated: K

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 

 

The water, cool and smooth, flooded their clothes the moment they dove beneath the surface. It invaded their very soul, filling them with the sensation of the churning Yue Bay. The world slipped away, turning to silence as their ears adjusted, leaving Korra and Asami beneath an entirely new world.

They circled each other, eyes adjusting to the dimmer light. It was like a game, them swimming about the water, a slow chase of cat and mouse. Korra propelled herself forward soon enough though, bending herself closer to Asami.

Slowly, the burn of being without oxygen began to tingle, and they knew they'd need to surface soon. Still, it was sad to have to leave the world underwater behind, the only place they had peace from the world together.

Twining their bodies together, Asami and Korra locked gazes, emerald meeting ice blue, and they pressed their lips together, mouths sealing off the last dregs of oxygen between them. Korra extended an arm to wrap around Asami, held tight, and with her feet, slowly guided them back up, breaking the surface as they glided home on the waves.


End file.
